Shadows
by normalisboring
Summary: YAY! I finally got off my bum and wrote a new chapter, not very good, but still new...!
1. Touching the Shadows

Shadows  
  
Author's Notes: This is the prologue for Iris. In this, Dilandau is two or three years younger than he was in the series. Obviously, he isn't quite so obsessive, and is much more calm and contemplative but this is the point where he starts to become the killer he is in the series. This is told from first-person. It's short, I know, but there's more to come. Also, I'm pretty new at writing fanfics, so if you could review and tell me how I'm doing that would be nice. Even if you flame me, it'll still help me improve. Personally, I think this part is better than the rest of the story, which I already typed, and I just typed this two days ago. I'll post the rest once I get the hang of uploading chapters. Oh yeah, and it's not romance yet, but it'll come soon, I promise. And now, here's the story.  
  
  
The candle casts a flickering shadow, bestowing both light and darkness in the morbid room. (Or perhaps it is only I that is morbid...?) The flame burns bright, starkly contrasting with the otherwise black of the room. On a whim, a single breath escapes from my lips, blowing the candle out. It is pitch black, so dark that you can't tell whether your eyes are closed or not.  
  
Ah, the darkness... It embraces me, penetrates into the deepest corners of my mind. How comforting it seems, the only tangible thing in this world of masks, of facades. There is only one thing I love more than the darkness, and that is fire.  
  
I strike up a match again, and relight the candle. I raise my hand up to the golden flame, and grin, seeking its warmth, the only warmth I have ever known. It deceives me, it leads me on, instilling momentary joy, yet...it vanishes so soon...as does my faraway smile.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I can never find what I truly seek, why happiness always stays within my hold for only so long, before it seeps between my fingers like water. It infuriates me, frustrates me, and saddens me. Am I for some reason, not meant to be happy? Has Nature made some awful mistake in the making of me? Could it be possible I was engineered to only be a cold, and unfeeling soldier?  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is something's missing, something crucial to the very existence of my being. At first, I thought it was only joy, but there's something else...something I cannot even name. And...I can't seem to find it...  
  
No one understands me, and I don't blame them. They have all labeled me "insane", "a lunatic", and "mad". Yet...they don't dare to move a muscle when I am in their presence. They don't even breathe when I cast a look at them, for who would dare to touch or insult the youngest prodigy in the arts of the sword ever to grace the nation of Zaibach?  
  
I must admit though, I enjoy this dominance over people. Fear is power here, and I have abounding valleys full of it in that aspect.  
  
Although, there is just one thing I do not have... Well, perhaps I am only to be a ruthless warrior. Perhaps it is my fate. I sigh wistfully, eyeing enviously the fire and its untouchable, ethereal brilliance. All I will ever be able to touch are the shadows...  



	2. Meeting You

Chapter 1: Meeting You for the First Time  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, like I said before, the prologue was much better. The stuff below...isn't that interesting, or good for that matter. So, prepare yourselves for something much more... I dunno, stupid (for lack of a more descriptive word)? There's mild cursing in here, like damn. Well, what do you expect? This IS a PG13 story, ya know... When I put *~*~*~*~*~, it means that the person's point of view has changed.   
  
And, THANK YOU SO MUCH THE THREE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEWED: Kay Noel, attitudetwinz, and C-chan. I really appreciate it! (Sorry to disappoint you people with a crummy chapter though...) Oh yes, and to answer your question, attitudetwinz, the pairing is going to be Dilandau (well, DUH!) and a character I created. Well, now that I think of it, the prologue would set the mood for a just about any pairing... Heck, I could even pair him up with Eries if I wanted to. (My, what a couple that would make...) Hmm... Well, s'pose it's too late now. THIS chapter already features the created girl, and I'd have to change the whole dang story, which I'm not willing to do, since I've actually already finished, and I just need to go through a second time and alter some of the events in the plot.  
  
I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is now for this one and the prologue: I don't own Escaflowne, and never will. I'm not making any money AT ALL off of this, so all you big companies out there, don't sue me.   
  
Another thing: Please review. Flames are accepted. (cuz I know I deserve them)  
  
One more thing 'fore I shuddup: The timeline of this story is going to be kinda warped, because I'm not too sure of the sequence of the events, and also, I don't know over how long a period of time the series spans. For the purposes of this fic, I'm going to make it take... a considerable amount of time. Here's the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau stumbled through the thick layer of snow, grumbling and cursing all the way. "Damn snow! I hate snow! I wish I had my flame-thrower right about now! Damn Folken! Right now I could be back at the fireplace, nice and warm!"  
  
He inwardly cursed the incompetent stablehand who had given him an untrained horse. His normal steed was ill, and the inexperienced horse had abandoned him far from the fortress, leaving him to walk the rest of the way for supplies.  
Dilandau felt like he was freezing. He shivered and drew the folds of his cloak closer around him. His strength was fading, but he forced himself to keep going. "One more step...Keep moving..." he chanted in his mind. Unfortunately, his mind wasn't able to take much more.  
  
That was when he saw her.  
  
Out in a clearing, there seemed to be a heavenly being dancing amidst the falling powdery flakes. The moonlight gave her an ethereal glow, and her midnight-black hair seemed to be a sharp contrast to the pure white landscape around her. Yet...the strange maiden was somehow enhancing the scene around her with her beauty, so much that Dilandau actually began to view the wintry surroundings as magnificent rather than a thing to be hated.  
  
"A snow angel," Dilandau concluded, right before he blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I could feel the wind rush past my face as I danced in circles in the falling" snow. The drifting snowflakes melted on my cheeks, but I didn't care. I was used to it. Every winter, I would come out and play in the snow with my brothers. At least until they died. I stiffened at that thought.  
  
I brushed away the unpleasant thought and continued to play in the snow, when I heard a muffled sound, then a thud. The mumbled sentence sounded suspiciously like "snow angel".  
  
I ran over to where I thought I had heard the noise to encounter a deathly pale youth about the same age as I. I gasped in surprise. He had to get out of the cold, and fast!  
  
Encircling my arms around his waist, I began to drag him to the nearby cottage. Gods, he was heavy! I drew back a corner of his cloak and saw why. He was wearing thick red armor! That meant he was a soldier! A soldier in red armor...I know I should've remembered something, but I couldn't think of what. I dismissed the thought to consider it later. After all, I couldn't just leave him there to freeze.  
  
Somehow, I managed to half-drag, half-carry him back to the house. I was never so thankful for the comfort of home.  



	3. Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 2: Beautiful Stranger  
  
Author's Notes:   
The name of the chapter was originally called Mysterious Stranger, but I changed it on a whim. It just popped into my head at the last minute (Beautiful stranger... You could be good for me... I've got a taste for the danger... I looked into your eyes, and my world came tumbling down... You're the devil in disguise, that's why I'm singing this song to you...) Heeheehee. Do you readers out there think I should change it? I'm just being my silly old self, so I would love some feedback on this.  
  
I know I make really short chapters, but bear with me, k? I can't for the life of me make a long chapter, except for a few exceptions. As for the posting, you can probably expect it more or less one chapter every day, or maybe if you're lucky, two. Depends on my homework. Today, I have a minimum day, so you readers are in luck.  
  
Disclaimer: So far, I don't own anything except the made up girl, whose name you won't learn until later.  
  
Thanky very much, attitudetwinz, Jocelyn, Sketch, and youbettaknowwhoiam. (And, yes, I do, ms. Imovedawayandi'mnotcomingback! Well, some to think of it, I did that too...Heh, sorry, inside joke.) I'm wondering if this could be considered a bribe, but I'll say it anyway. If you review, I'll thank you in the upcoming chapter, like I did to these wonderful people who are now my most favorite readers in the world! THANK YOU!!!!! (Yeah, I know I'm weird. Why do ya think I chose the penname I did?) And, the girl is pretty much just a commoner, though she does have some connections... Though I suppose she could be considered polite...  
  
Sheesh, the Author's notes is longer than the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
The black-haired girl surveyed the youth with curiosity, after having placed him near the fireplace to warm him up again. The stranger was handsome, and she could glimpse wisps of silver hair escaping from his hooded cloak, which she had put back on him. His lips were no longer blue, but his skin was still as fair as someone who had never seen the light of the sun. No, she reasoned, that could not have been true.  
  
Though the stranger was slender, he was clearly a soldier, and probably of high rank at that, judging from the ornament on his head. And soldiers certainly wouldn't be cooped up all day  
  
The girl turned her attention back to gazing at the mysterious visitor once again. She wished she could see the color of his eyes. Suddenly, she noticed a scar on his cheek, something she hadn't noticed before. Before she knew what she knew what she was doing, the girl reached out a tentative hand and traced it with her fingertips.  
  
The boy's eyes fluttered open, and she was confronted by startling garnet orbs.  



	4. Realized Enemy

Chapter 4: Realized Enemy  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter when I said I would later today...and... yeah. I had to finish my fudging art homework, and spent like hours trying to think up something to draw. (And no, I wasn't allowed to draw anime, and it would have really stunk anyway)  
  
I don't own Escaflowne, or anything else, except the girl, whom will finally have...*dramatic pause* a NAME!!!!! But that's later in this chapter, and those of you who REALLY don't wanna be spoiled, if there are any out there, this is for your benefit. If there aren't...well, too bad.  
  
Thank you very much, attitudetwinz, and yoarashi megami for reviewing. And, those of you who haven't... Oh, well. I guess if you haven't, you haven't! There's nothing I can do about it anyway, so it doesn't matter. But...I would still LIKE you to review...  
  
And, if this can be called romance, then, yes, the sap has started! Don't expect that much of it in the rest of the story, though. In some parts, there's a lot, and in others, there is none whatsoever. (wait a minute, was that just a spoiler? Hmm...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau's eyes opened as he felt a light feathery touch on his cheek. At first, his eyes opened slowly, but after he began to comprehend the image they saw, they flew open.  
  
Such purple- violet eyes...He felt as if he was drowning in them...So close...Dilandau shook his head to clear his head from such muddy thoughts.  
  
The owner of those dazzling eyes drew back, also apparently startled.  
  
"Who-who are you," he stuttered. "Where am I?"  
  
The girl bowed her head shyly, and answered back, "You are in my house. I found you nearly frozen in the snow."  
  
Dilandau remembered now. The girl...she...was one in the snow...  
  
"What is your name?", he inquired with the utmost politeness, a manner in which he was certainly not used to using.  
  
"My name is Iris", she smiled. It was an attractive smile, Dilandau supposed. He rather liked it... She continued, And your name is-?"  
  
"Dilandau Albatou."  
  
"Hmm...Dilandau Albatou...", Iris furrowed her brow in concentration, while tasting the name in her mouth to familiarize it. "I do believe I've heard that name before..." the girl pondered.  
  
Dilandau panicked. She couldn't have heard good things, he thought, so he decided to change the subject. "What about your parents? Do you live alone?" he asked.  
  
Iris's eyes hardened. "They were killed, along with my brothers. I lost my whole family in one day," she said bitterly. "I live by myself now."  
  
"What happened?" Dilandau questioned softly, which was another thing he rarely did: talk in soft tones.  
  
"Every year my family visits Fanelia, where we have a summer house. This year, we went on the annual visit. Almost everyone was in the house, except my youngest brother, Cyril. He had run off, so my mother sent me to search for him. I looked all over, in all his favorite places to be, but I never found him.  
  
When I returned, the house was on fire. They were burning, and I could hear screams of pain and terror. Not just that one house either, the whole city was burning...  
  
I wanted to save them, but the roof had fallen in...It was too late...All I could do was watch my loved ones die right in front of my eyes...The fire was spreading quickly, so with one last tearful goodbye, I left on the horse I had taken with me to search for my brother. As I rode away, I took one last glance at the devastated city. It was all on fire, a mass of turbulent orange and red flames.  
  
I found out afterwards that the person who killed my family was named-", Realization suddenly dawned in her eyes, "Dilandau Albatou."  



	5. I dunno...Any ideas?

Chapter 5: (I dunno... Any ideas?)  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you SO very much, Spider Croix and Meg Albatou, for reviewing. I feel so happy!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! (and a happy author means more chapters... Hinthint...)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne in any way whatsoever. I'm not making any money off of this at all. I do own Iris, and... yeah, well, that's about it so far. And the plot. Or, at least part of it. (The only other thing I really do own is a banana peel from when I was in preschool...that was left in my little purse that I lugged around back then... And when my mom finally opened it, she nearly fainted. But, even that, I'm sorry to say, has been discarded and thrown away.)  
Once again, I warn all you little kids about bad words in this chapter. Of course, there's only... what? Two? They aren't really that strong, but hey, if you're a sensitive person to that sort of stuff, you have been warned. I know Dilandau is a bit out of character, but he has to be for the purposes of this story. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to make him use such words as "darn", or "shoot", or "fudge". I mean, can you really imagine him on the battlefield shouting such things as "Darn you Van"? Of course, I could just do @#$% to them, but I don't think they're at a high enough degree of badness (unfortunately not a word...*sighs*) need to do that.  
  
  
Bitterness coated Iris' words as she spoke quietly, "So it was you. I should have known. The red armor, the scar, crimson eyes like a demon, pale skin and hair... I am such a fool..." The girl wore a sort of cold, yet sad expression, as if she wished things could have turned out differently.  
  
Then, in a flash of silver, Dilandau found himself with a sword at his neck, while he was still sitting down. The icy steel cut painfully into his neck, compelling him to recoil from it, until he was backed up against the wall. (Damn, he'd lost his sword in the snow!) The blade was sharp, he noted, honed to perfection, obviously by someone of great skill. It wouldn't be long until it cut through the vital vein that meant life or death...  
  
He studied the girl who had saved his life, and now was going to end it. In her eyes, there was something almost akin to compassion, which seemed to be waging a war with anger and a lust for revenge.  
  
Bullshit, he thought to himself. Why would she feel compassion for me, of all people?  
  
Suddenly, accompanying a strong gust of icy wind, the door opened, and they both froze.  



	6. Allegiance

Chapter 6: Allegiance  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you, dragons*shadow for reviewing. I don't own Escaflowne! There! I said it!  
  
The door opened, to reveal a tall, azure haired man in his mid twenties wearing a flowing, ominous black cloak, along with several boys wearing armor like Dilandau's, only navy blue instead of blood red. Dilandau and Iris both paused to look at the unexpected arrivals. Surprised, the girl's grip on the sword slackened just slightly. Dilandau saw this as his opportunity.  
  
"Dilandau, we've been looking for you for hours. Come back to the Vione. There's no need to accomplish the errand now," said the man, as he glanced at Iris. "And bring the girl back with you. Dragon Slayers, take the girl back to the Vione," he nodded to the blue-clad soldiers.  
  
Dilandau took advantage of the distraction of Folken talking, and as soon as he was done, carefully gripped the tip of the sword and the edge of the hilt, pushed it away from his neck slightly, then spun it around, so that the blade now rested on her neck instead of his. All this was done in the blink of an eye, so the next thing Iris knew, cold metal pressed into her neck suggestively. "I believe there's no need for that. I will personally escort this little wench to Zaibach."  
  
"Wait, where are you taking me? Let me go!" Iris tried to kick and hit the boy holding her, but to no avail.  
  
"I suggest," Dilandau whispered dangerously in her ear, "That if you wish to keep your head intact, you had better follow my orders, or I will not hesitate to kill you, just like you would have done to me. You know, return the favor," he cackled.  
  
"You're mad..." she muttered in horror.  
  
"I know..."  
  
  
  
Later, when they had reached the floating fortress, Iris was taken to a waiting room, where she sat for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she was taken to where she was told she "would meet Emperor Dornkirk". When she entered, she saw this huge screen with a withered old face on it, rather like an old- fashioned television with a lot of static.  
  
The tall man was already inside when she arrived. "Do you agree?" was the question. Obviously, they had had an entire conversation about her prior to her arrival.  
  
The screen peered at Iris, scrutinizing her. (This old fart is the great Dornkirk?! Oh, please, have mercy and save me from the great prune! Iris thought sarcastically.) "Yes, you've made an superb choice, Folken." he said finally. He then addressing Iris herself, "Congratulations, girl. You are now a Dragon Slayer, in the Zaibach Empire."  
  
Iris panicked. A Dragon Slayer?! She then replied with defiance, "I will never join the Zaibach Empire! Zaibach is not worthy of cockroaches, much less true soldiers! Besides, you're the great Emperor Dornkirk? Puh-leeze! Since when were century old raisins put in charge of a nation? Frankly, I am not impressed." she spat out. Despite her scornful words, she was actually slightly intimidated by the coldly calculating expression on the old man's face.  
  
"If I were you, I would hold my tongue. We might decide to take away this wonderful favor you've been given, and kill you on the spot. After all, you did attack one of our soldiers, and the commander of the Dragon Slayers at that." Dornkirk narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't care! I'd rather die than join the empire that murdered my family!" Iris declared, her hand placing the sword to her neck.  
  
"I'd reconsider that, girl"; Dornkirk's voice was frosty. He gave Folken a look, to which Folken nodded.  
  
He then summoned a servant, to whom something was said, but Iris could not catch what. The servant hastily left the room and returned shortly with a uniformed soldier.  
  
"Cyril?!" Iris said in disbelief.  
  
"Hello, sister", the soldier replied coldly.  



	7. Allegiance II

Chapter 7:Allegiance II  
  
  
Email ~*normalisboring*~ (yours truly!) at mmgal@pacbell.net with comments, suggestions, and even flames! Or, just leave me a review. Either would be just peachy.  
  
Author's Notes: *chuckles quietly to herself* You know what I just noticed? That in the text of the story, it went like this: prologue, chapter 1,chapter 2, chapter 4, chapter 5, and then chapter 6. I didn't even notice I missed chapter 3 when I was putting down the chapter numbers! How humiliating... *turns bright red* Oh well... I'm too lazy to go about altering all that crud just for the sake of a couple of numbers. You people reading didn't miss any content anyway, it was just the numbering that was screwed up.  
  
Thanks, ubettaknowwhoiam, for the sharp jab/review at my lazy rump to get me to post more. All you readers, don't worry, I won't just leave you hanging there with no ending or anything, but sometimes it may take me longer than usual...k? So chill...  
  
Oh, and since I really don't have a chance to thank the people who reviewed my poem, I think I'll just do it now, even if they never get to read it. Thank you, normalisboringrocks! (I love the name! ^.^ ), dragons*shadow, Karmen hellfire Albatau, and Tia for reviewing. And Tia, I kinda think the poem has a lot of possibilities...so, yeah, depends on your interpretation of it. As for me, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote it... But the explanation you offered is actually quite plausible... Hmm, if I edited the poem a lil' more to fit the theme, I might actually be able to transform that into a multi-part fic...  
  
Disclaimer: Dun't own Escaflowne. Dun't own Folken. Shan't ever own Dilandau.. Dun't own Dragon Slayers. Dun't even own my own computer! Even that's my dad's!  
  
  
Dornkirk smirked. "We found him wandering the forest before the attack. We took him under our wing and nurtured his fighting skills. He's a part of us now, but he is expendable nonetheless. If you don't join us, the boy will suffer."  
  
"What happens if I do join?"  
  
"Then the boy receives a choice to leave or stay. Either way he will be unharmed, but only if you become a Dragon Slayer."  
  
"Please, he's only thirteen. Let him go."  
  
"What if I choose to stay, Iris? Hmm?" came the cold reply from her brother.  
  
"You can't possibly...What did they do to you?"  
  
"They made me stronger. My allegiance is with Zaibach now."  
  
"Zaibach murdered our family!"  
  
"I know. I helped," Cyril replied calmly.  
  
Iris froze in utter mortification and horror at those words.  
  
"Enough catching up. What is your decision, girl?" Dornkirk interjected.  
  
Iris stared at the boy who was her brother, and yet, wasn't. She began shakily in defeat, "I...accept the position of Dragon Slayer." She thought inwardly to herself, Cyril has changed seemingly to a whole different person; nonetheless he is still my brother.  
  
Dornkirk replied, "Very well. As of now, your name is Riane. You are now under Dilandau's command. You will obey his every command. Folken will show you to the tailor, where you will be measured for your uniform. You are dismissed."  
  
With that, they were shown out of the room. "Follow me", the azure-haired man named Folken addressed Riane (formerly Iris). With a sweep of his immense black cloak, he turned to leave, leading her through endless monotonous corridors. Finally, he stopped in front of a door with piles of dark blue uniforms.  
  
A hobbled old lady appeared, with measuring tape. She gestured for Riane to come inside the room. Once inside, the old lady took her measurements, and handed her a uniform.  
  
Riane stared at it. "The symbol of my commitment. Gods, I hope I did the right thing", she mumbled.  
  
It was very similar to the armor the "Dragon Slayers" had been wearing, except it seemed to be modified slightly, making it just a little more feminine. Riane gulped.  



	8. A Question of Honor

Chapter 8: A Question of Honor  
  
A/N (yeah, I know, I'm getting SO lazy these days...): Well, no one reviewed that last chapter, so I assume it was the biggest sh*tload of cr*p ever to grace fanfiction.net and no one would care if I stopped posting anyway...but... I am bored out of my mind right now, and I need something to do. So...I'll just post this chapter and maybe the next if I have time.  
  
In this chapter, I kind of made out Gatti to be a gossip... Hey, he could be, right? I don't suppose anyone really knows much about the 'Slayers...  
  
Also, if anybody was wondering why I chose "Riane" as her name in Zaibach, I was flipping through a book of baby names (which I found, and still do find extremely helpful in naming a character), and it means "red." Kinda fitting for the work she's gonna do now, dontcha think?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. The only stuff I do own is what doesn't show up in the series. (Which is in other words...the stuff that stinks)  
  
Well, whoever's reading right now, that's enough of your wasted time. One more thing: R&R!  
  
  
  
A heavy knock on the frame of the door interrupted her from her reverie. Her head snapped up to see a boy her age, leaning on the frame. His greyish-blond hair shone from a ray of light from a nearby window. She recognized him as one of the people who accompanied "Folken", and as a fellow Dragon Slayer.  
  
"I assume you're the new recruit...? I'm Gatti," he said pleasantly.  
  
"I'm Riane", she replied.  
  
"I'll show you to your room." He gestured for her to follow him and started taking her through the maze of corridors again.  
  
"I get my own room?"  
  
"Well, we get bunks, but we've never had a girl in the Dragon Slayers before now. Besides," his eyes twinkled, "In my opinion, if you can handle a sword well enough to keep Dilandau's neck at the tip of your blade, you deserve your own room."  
  
Something suddenly occurred to Riane. "Is that why Folken wanted me to become a Dragon Slayer?"  
  
"Most likely. Lately, there have been rumors floating around that Lord Folken and Emperor Dornkirk have been discussing the possible induction of a female in our ranks. I think Lord Dilandau was going to town to find liable candidates when you found him. I suppose you saved him a great deal of a hassle." He smiled wryly.  
  
"Gee, aren't you well informed about the current state of affairs? I wonder, do you happen to be the main circulator of these rumors?" she commented sarcastically.  
  
Gatti smirked slyly. "Maybe..." he said slowly, feigning a look of innocence. "What do you think?"  
  
Riane laughed. "I think you are nowhere near as innocent as you make yourself out to be."  
  
"That would be a correct assumption..."  
  
"Then I suppose you know why I was reluctant, to say the least."  
  
"Of course. It's all over the Vione. I don't believe there's ever been anyone who actually refused to become a Dragon Slayer. After all, you are in one of the highest military positions in the empire. It's an incredible honor. Besides, secrets get out." He winked slyly.  
  
An honor for you, not me. On the contrary, I feel as if I have committed an act of great dishonor, to both my family's memory, and...my conscience, Riane thought glumly.  
  
He stopped in front of a door. "Hey, we're here. This is your room. If you need anything, my and the other Dragon Slayers' rooms are on your left. Lord Dilandau's chambers are two doors to your right, but hopefully you'll never need to go there. I'll come get you at dinner."  
  
"Thanks Gatti."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Riane opened the door, and surveyed the room, which was bare of furnishing, save the necessities, like a cot, chair, table, mirror, lamp, bureau, and such. On top of the table a quill and a jar of ink rested, along with paper. There was also a bathroom, as well as a small window.  
The setting sun shone through that same small window, the scarlet light tinting her quarters a blood-red hue. She shuddered, and turned away from the haunting reminder of her new occupation.  
  
The only person she had ever meant to kill was HIM, and even that she wasn't able to accomplish. Riane cursed herself for not being able to just finish it and deliver the final blow. Why did her damn conscience get in the way? As a matter of fact, why did she even HAVE a conscience? His death would be justifiable since he killed so many innocents, so why had she felt sympathy?  
  
He had ruined her whole life! The pyromaniac had killed nearly all her family, and because of him, Riane was now working under the very person she despised!  
  
Remembering the uniform she was to wear, she reluctantly got off the bed and changed. When she was done, she scrutinized herself in the mirror. The uniform/armor was heavy, but she could manage.  
  
Wearily sagging onto her cot, Riane drifted off to a blissfully dreamless sleep.  



	9. An Unlikely Choice

Chapter 9: Mishaps  
  
A/N: Honestly, I have an excuse this time! I was being brainwashed by neopets. What?! It's true! For a month or so, neopets kinda dominated my mind, but I'm ok now. BUT I'VE MISSED SO MANY EXCELLENT FANFICS!!!!!!! (  
  
Constructive criticism? Ideas? (Don't worry, I'm TRYING to make the upcoming chapters better than this one.) email me at mmgal@pacbell.net or simply tell me in a review.  
  
Yes, this is a really crummy chapter. *sigh*  
  
  
  
Riane woke up groggily. "Mmm.? I don't wanna wake up yet, Mom," she murmured, her words slurred with drowsiness.  
  
There was muffled laughter. "Well, that's fine and dandy, but. first of all, I'm not your mother. Second of all, you are going to be late for dinner."  
  
That voice definitely wasn't female. Since when had her mother turned into a male?!  
  
Riane's mind clicked suddenly as she shot up to a sitting position in bed. "Gatti?"  
  
"You guessed it," was the response as the laughter started up again.  
  
Riane sprang off the bed and bolted to the door. Opening it, she peered at Gatti, who was doubled over with laughter. "Well, I'm glad you are benefiting so much from my mishaps!"  
  
"I'm glad too, but can you hurry up already? Lord Dilandau will not be pleased if we are late for dinner!" Gatti remarked.  
  
She nodded slightly, and the two began sprinting through the hallways. They lucked out, though, because when they arrived, the normally prompt general was nowhere in sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau listened listlessly to Folken's monotonous voice drone on, if what he did could be called listening. Rather, the words came in one ear and out the other, as the saying goes. His thoughts drifted to other places.like the new female soldier Folken had chosen. All his other 'Slayers had been picked by hand by Dilandau himself, and he wondered vaguely if the girl would be up to standards.  
  
Thus, he was much relieved when the Strategos dismissed him.  
  
The boy nodded wearily. Getting up from his chair, he stretched his legs a bit and strode off without a word.  
  
When he entered the dining hall, all went silent and averted their eyes from his as sign of respect. that is.all except her.  
  
Dilandau swore under his breath. Of all the people.Of all the damn girls in the world. He just had to choose the one that's bent on killing me. Then again, just about everyone wants revenge on me in some way or another.  
  
Defiant violet eyes met his own and then flickered to an area near his throat. He knew what she was gazing at. The bandage. the bandage that concealed the wound she herself had dealt. Self consciously, his gloved fingers grazed the white cloth, causing a faint smirk not unlike the one he himself often wore to grace the girl's lips, as if to boast, I did that.  
  
"You." he finally found his power to speak, "You are the new Dragon Slayer?" The albino's voice was a mix of disbelief, arrogance, anger, and resentment.  
  
"Yes sir." Her tone suggested the same hint of mockery her grin denoted.  
  
Dilandau circled the girl, scrutinizing her disdainfully. "Really now. Folken is disgracing Zaibach with his lack of taste. A puny weakling like you belongs in the dungeons, rotting in the darkness," he sneered.  
  
She kept her face impassive as she replied coolly, "If you say so, Dilandau." A gloved hand came into contact with her cheek in an instant.  
  
She reeled backwards with the force, dazed.  
  
"Never, never call me Dilandau. I am Lord Dilandau to you, insolent girl!"  
  
"My name is Riane," she spat back at him.  
  
Strange, he thought inwardly, she said her name was Iris. Aloud he snarled, lifting her up by the collar, "I don't care. But address me with such disrespect again-" his voice dropped to a soft murmur, so that only they alone could hear "-and I'll have both your head.and your brother's."  
  
Riane paled considerably at this mention, and he dropped her back on her feet. Well then. That's that. I won't have any further trouble from her now. But he was wrong. 


	10. Early Bird

Chapter 10: Early Bird  
  
A/N: There's more author's notes at the end. Thanks to: youknowme, Asha Azreal, and Phoenix for reviewing. You people are great!  
  
As always, email me at mmgal@pacbell.net if you've got questions, comments, flames, ideas, and the like.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly the whole of those under Dilandau's command were assembled in the training room at the crack of dawn, ready for the grueling day ahead. NEARLY, but not all.  
  
There was one still sleeping in her quarters, peacefully resting in slumber land, but not for long.  
  
"What? Where is Riane?" Dilandau demanded.  
  
"I think she's still asleep Lord Dilandau," Gatti replied.  
  
"Then why didn't you WAKE HER UP??????"  
  
The blond slightly jumped, startled. "Forgive me, Lord Dilandau. I'll go now--"  
  
"Forget it." The angry albino cut in sharply. "I'll do it myself. Start sparring without me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The pale boy turned away, and began briskly walking toward Riane's quarter. How dare she, he thought furiously. How DARE she think she can just join Zaibach's elite in the blink of an eye and sleep in during training hours?  
  
He slammed the door open, striding to her bedside. "Get up!" he yelled, shaking her roughly by the shoulders.  
  
All Dilandau received in return for his efforts was a punch in the face and the slurred statement of one still dreaming, "Lemme 'lone."  
  
The boy's eye twitched slightly. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" And then he backhanded her so hard she tumbled off the bed, a very long and elaborate string of swearwords escaping out her mouth.  
  
"Wha? Who slapped me?" Riane said to herself, still dazed. Then, her head slowly swiveled around to look at Dilandau, and her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening. "Damn."  
  
"Who the hell do you think are, skipping training, sleeping in when you should be practicing?" he shouted as he jerked her head up by the hair.  
  
She winced. "No one told me when or where training was to take place."  
  
"THEN YOU ASK!!!" his voice rapidly increased in volume.  
  
The girl shrank back from him. "Yes Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Get dressed. You are late." he said impassively tossing her the blue uniform, and then leaving, shutting the door hard.  
  
"Weird," the female Dragon Slayer muttered to herself, "He was yelling at me one moment, and very cool and composed the next, like two different voices instead of one." She glanced at the clock and sighed. "Five thirty! And that's only because I'm late, too! How the hell am I supposed to get up earlier than five thirty every morning??"  
  
The door slammed as she left. Poor door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: At first, Riane was intended to be a very neat, efficient, and early- rising kind of girl. But this second time around, I decided, to hell with all that. Let's make her LAZY. 'Cause, after all, in ALL of the Dilly romances, the girl is always portrayed as somebody very near to perfection in that category. And even though this is following in the footsteps of many a female dragon slayer/Dilandau romance at first, I'm hoping I can break free at least a little.  
  
Was that funny at all? It was supposed to be, but I don't know. I have a twisted sense of humor. Besides, this is probably the only part that's going to be humorous. The rest is pretty non-funny (or at least that's what I'm aiming for.) 


	11. Ill Omens

A/N: Here's a big thick chapter for you… Longest one so far, in fact. There's a hint of YAOI buried somewhere in here… (don't ask me what that is please… plenty of other fics explain it well enough) If you don't like even a _tad_ (and let me tell you, you won't even notice it unless you interpret it a certain way…), I suggest you leave…NOW. Also, my apologies for the crummy fighting scenes. I have NEVER been able to create a good swordfighting scene…which is why I rarely attempt to. Look for another Author's Notes near the end. Oh yeah, and ------ means either beginning/end of story, or a change of scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 11: Ill Omens

He was not pleased. Not pleased at all… Dilandau had left Riane to herself to change and rejoined the training session. Now he watched apprehensively from a corner of the room, well aware of the fact that his soldiers present numbered fourteen. But there should have been sixteen… Riane was accounted for, but Miguel…

No, he could take care of himself… After all, wasn't he a Dragon Slayer? Still, uneasiness gnawed at the edges of Dilandau's consciousness. His thoughts were interrupted by the ever-so-tiny creak of a door, a sound only the red armored fifteen year-old would have been able to pick up in the loud clamor of swords. Then, with strong resolve, he forced the topic out of his mind, and turned to address the new arrival.

"I see you have finally decided to join us," he called out in a perfectly detached voice that seemed to reverberate and strode across the room in that calm, authoritative, enigmatic way of his.

In an instant, all combat ceased, and another fourteen pairs of eyes were fixed on the raven-haired girl, who visibly swallowed. Some regarded Riane with curiosity, others with disdain; there were even a few that had lust in their eyes. All this she had not noticed last night, but now she felt burdened by their gazes.

"Dragon Slayers," Dilandau said evenly. "This is Riane. She'll be entering our ranks. You will treat her as you would any other soldier, understand?" He turned to the girl in question, "If you have any complaints of their behavior, report the matter to me immediately." He fired a piercing warning glance at each and every one of the boys as he spoke.

"Yes sir," she answered with her head bowed.

"Training shall now commence. Men, you know the drill. As for you," he addressed Riane, "you will have to spar with me today, as your assigned partner is absent."

"And who would that be?"

"Miguel Lavariel." His tone clearly expressed "end of subject".

She shrugged, and took up the ready stance.

"Ready?" he inquired.

"Hell yeah."

Dilandau smirked devilishly. "Then here I come." He surged forward like a tidal wave, menacing and rapid, yet possessing a sort of indescribable flowing elegance.

She blocked his attack with some difficulty, but still managed to fend off the incoming blows.

This irritated Dilandau to no degree. Tired of this fight, he feigned a dive to the right, but dove to the left instead. As he fell, his foot caught on hers, bringing them both down. Her grip on the hilt of her sword slipped, and it fell from out her fingertips.

"Game over," he growled, delicately placing the blade on her throat. "I thought you would be harder to beat than that," the pale boy jeered, withdrawing.

Rubbing her neck warily, she shot back, "That was risky. You could have gotten us both killed. You're just lucky I didn't impale you, or vice versa."

"But we're not dead, are we-?"

Just then a messenger burst in the room. "Lord Dilandau--- Lord Folken wishes you to see you in his quarters immediately," he said, kneeling before the warlord.

"Very well. You may leave."

All eyes were on Dilandau as he disappeared down the corridor, wondering what would be so urgent as to call upon him so early in the morning.

Meanwhile, the crimson eyed-boy himself was mildly puzzled. But knowing Folken, it would most likely be another boring lecture like the one yesterday.

Well, whatever it was, it had better not take long…

"Ah, Dilandau. Take a seat," Folken gestured to a chair near him.

Grudgingly, the fifteen-year-old sat down. "What do you want this time, Folken? I was just breaking in the new recruit."

The older man cleared his throat. "Our spies have informed us that Miguel--"

"So he's back already?"

"No. He's dead…"

"It was Zongi, wasn't it, Strategos?" His voice was suddenly harsh. "You knew…" he whispered, his face a perfect mask. "You knew the filthy doppelganger would kill my 'Slayer. That's why you sent me a f---ing **replacement**!" He almost lost his composure at the last sentence.

"Now Dilandau, don't be irrational-"

"I'll do whatever the f--- I like. It's your fault he's dead." Dilandau spat coldly. He got up from his chair and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To greet your precious doppelganger," he sneered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His guymelef was stationed at the tower where he was to meet Zongi. Soon the albino perceived a form leaping through the trees.

A smile crossed his lips. "That's right… Come to me…" he purred. He jumped out of the red guymelef, so that he was standing in plain sight.

The striped creature quickly emerged from the woods and knelt in front of Dilandau. He related the tale of the interrogations while Dilandau listened with some semblance of interest.

"A woman from the Mystic Moon, you say?"

"Yes. A terrible woman that can see the unseen and knows the past and the future."

Something clicked in Dilandau's mind. Images of a strange girl with boyish hair dressed in odd attire flashed through his head. *So it was HER…* he thought with loathing.

"You have done well." He climbed back into the Alseides.

"I humbly accept your praise, sir."

"Now, accept your reward."

The next thing the doppelganger knew, tendrils of liquid metal were curling around him, like mercury serpents. "What-what is this?!" he cried out.

"You killed Miguel," the sadistic boy said dully from the control chamber. "That was horrible, what you did to him…"

"It-it was my duty!" Zongi's alarm heightened as the liquid metal came up to his neck.

"That's why I hate you doppelgangers…"

"LORD FOLKEN!!!!" the creature screamed as it fully engulfed him.

An insane giggle left Dilandau's lips as the spiraling pillar suddenly compressed, crushing its prisoner in a spray of scarlet.

He flew away from the macabre scene with a shadow of a smirk on his face.

"Lord Dilandau? What happened?" Chesta inquired as soon as he returned to the training room.

"Miguel is dead, killed by a doppelganger," Dilandau replied shortly.

A collective murmur of disbelief arose among the group. Those who had disliked her from the beginning now hated her more. Riane heard some whispers here and there of "the girl…brought bad luck…" and "jinxed us with her presence…" She mentally cringed at such remarks, but kept her face impassive. They were staring at her; she knew they were.

The rest of training went downhill from there. Almost all the Dragon Slayers insisted on ignoring Riane. Everyone's spirits were low. The feeling of invincibility formerly carried by the soldiers in their hearts was shattered by their comrade's death. Even Dilandau was considerably quieter than usual…

Gatti, one of the only people that didn't shun her, walked up with four others to the girl during the one of the few free hours, saying with a wry smile, "Ah, don't mind those guys. Everybody's just a little shocked right now. They'll warm up to you soon enough--" Here he was elbowed by one of his friends. Gatti winced, rubbing his arm, "Ouch! And since these boys demand an introduction, I'm inclined to oblige them. Okay, Chesta is the blond one, Guimel has green eyes and curly white hair, and Viole's got long dark hair. And the other brunette, who looks like he spent his entire fortune on the hair salon, who you shouldn't be left alone for more than a second at a time, elbowed me so pompously, and who is going to kill me right after I finish talking…is Dalet. Got it? Good." He cheekily blew a raspberry at Dalet before running off, the brown-haired boy hot on his heels.

She sweatdropped. "Oi…"

A/N: Now that was a weird chapter, wasn't it?? I hope it was worth the wait… Agh, the review thingie hasn't been working too well for me lately, so I'm not going to ask for reviews this time. I don't know if it's just my browser or what… But still, if you feel the need, please contact me at mmgal@pacbell.net for flames, comments, constructive criticism, and stuff like that.


	12. Midnight Conferences

****

Chapter 12: Midnight Conferences

Later that night, Riane dreamt she was in a sunny meadow with all the signs of spring. 

"_What-what is this place?" she whispered to herself, surveying the scenery curiously._

"That's a good question." A deep, silky voice from behind greeted her.

Riane spun around. Tranquil grey-blue eyes regarded her coolly. Their owner was casually sitting with his back to a large oak tree, an auburn haired boy in his mid teens.

"You're the new girl, I assume? Riane, it was, right?" He grinned crookedly at her, extending a hand.

"Yeah… And you are-Miguel Lavariel?" She shook it, rather disconcerted.

He clapped his hands together in delight. "Smart girl." Miguel patted a shaded patch of grass next to him. "Sit down."

"But… aren't you…" she stammered, but complied.

"Dead? You had better believe it."

Riane gestured to their surroundings, "Then this is Heaven?"

"Perhaps. For me it is, for you maybe it isn't," the brown-haired boy mused. At her puzzled expression, he continued, "Well, you didn't think Heaven would be the same for everyone, did you? I like the countryside just fine, but oh, let's just say Lord Dilandau had to stay in this place for the rest of time. I don't think he would be able to deal with the solitude very well. (He can't stand being alone, you know.) After all, if we as people are so very different in tastes and personality, why shouldn't our conceptions of Heaven vary just as much? I haven't got an inkling, quite frankly, where everybody came up with such a generalized view of a place like that. It was probably just the leader that thought of it, and afterwards no one ever thought to contradict his/her opinion…" He trailed off. "Forgive me. I'm probably boring you. (When you have so much time on your hands, you tend to forget how it feels to be pulled into a long lecture.) I trust you didn't come here to listen to my nonsensical philosophies…?" While Miguel was talking, he plucked a violet from a nearby patch.

"Actually, I don't quite know what I'm doing here."

Miguel sighed, tucking the tiny purple flower behind her ear. "Ah, that's exactly what I said the first time I had a conversation with a ghost. There… Done! It matches your eyes quite nicely. That ought to please him…" he murmured.

"Who?" she asked, colouring.

"Oh, no one," he said slyly. Then, changing the subject, the former 'Slayer prodded, "Let me guess, you're anxious about whether the rest of the guys will accept you, aside from Gatti, Chesta, Guimel, Dalet, and Viole?"

"How do you know these things?"

"Please, I've known these guys for a looooong time. The ones I mentioned are the easiest to get along with. The rest are pretty much jerks, but even if they did associate themselves with you, you'd probably have wished they hadn't."

"So why am I dreaming of you? Is there a purpose for my being here?"

"I'm befriending you out of the goodness of my heart," Miguel replied with a smirk. "Actually, I have no idea why I'm doing this… Maybe the gods put me here, maybe I'm fated to be here… Anyway, if I understand this correctly, you'll only dream of me when you're troubled or something. I'm like your shrink." He grinned again.

"And you don't mind this arrangement?"

"No, I think it's going to be rather interesting. After all, I've got the rest of eternity to dawdle and do whatever I wish. Might as well spend it on something worthwhile…"

Riane felt slightly better now. The knot of uneasiness in her stomach was gone…

"You've got to go now." The teal-eyed boy informed her suddenly. "I'll see you later, hmm?"

She was about to ask him what he meant by that when she was cut off sharply by the shrill BEEP-BEEP-BEEP of her alarm clock.

"That was one WEIRD dream… Since when do I see dead people…?" Riane muttered as she rolled over to silence the ringing machine. "Still, Miguel seemed pleasant enough… Wait, what am I saying? He was probably just something my subconscious conceived. I bet he doesn't even look like that…"

The teenager clambered out of bed, passing by the mirror--and froze. There, resting securely in her raven tresses, was a lone indigo blossom. A grin crept its way across her features and stayed there for the rest of the day, as did the violet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did anybody understand what I was talking about in that paragraph about Heaven at all? It's a really interesting concept, actually, and I never even thought about it until I started working on this chapter… Boring chap., right? Nothing really happens, and this is just one of those chapters that aren't really exciting or anything. It's just until I can think of more… Don't get me wrong, I've got plenty of ideas. It's just that I've got the sequence a little mixed up…

2/20/02


	13. Burned Out

Training was difficult at first, and only seemed to get harder for the new recruit.  Dilandau seemed to hold an unconcealed dislike for Riane, which she returned with a silent, suppressed vehemence that only grew.

It was not long before Riane's heart began to cry out constantly for retribution.  Reprisal against Dilandau for killing her parents, for burning her homeland, for brainwashing her brother, for forcing her to fight for a cause she did not, _could not_ support.  Each and every blow, both mental and physical, added to her anger.

Still, some distant corner of her mind recognized the need for planning, and moreover, patience.  She could not afford to insult or harm her new commander openly for fear of her brother being injured.  Thus, every time Dilandau sentenced her to extra work, she held her tongue, biting back some barb or witticism.  Every time he struck her, she kept her face an unflinching stone mask, forbidding herself to retaliate.

But the fury and deadly loathing did not simply vanish.

Riane got rid of that extra energy the best way she knew how: by working it off.  

The Dragon Slayers' schedule was already exhausting, from sunrise to 3 hours after sunset, with two hours in-between for meals and breaks.  Riane, being the late sleeper that she was, did not train in the morning, but instead stayed up practicing her swordsmanship with a fervor well after midnight.  When she wasn't slicing viciously at shadows, wishing every one was Dilandau, the teenager lay in bed, wide awake, plotting ways to murder the object of her hatred.

As a result, most nights she only received a couple of hours or less of sleep, and when she did slumber, her mind was as still and quiet as a dead man's.

Two sleepless, and quite dreamless, weeks passed in this manner, and still she worked feverishly, fueled by hatred.

Then, one night, Riane found herself again in the meadow.  Miguel was staring intently at her with something of a rebuke in his gray-green eyes.  

"You can't keep this up forever, kiddo.  Your body is burning itself out."  He reached over to touch her arm.

Irritably, she tried to swat his hand away.  "Bullshit.  I'm fine.  My head is feeling the clearest it has in months."

"Naturally…  Which is why your nightshirt is on backwards."

Riane glanced down briefly.  "No it isn't…!"

"That's only your mental projection of your clothes.  In reality, it's backwards."

"Oh shut up."

"Really!  It's true!"

"What…so now you're spying on me?  I was _wondering_ what you guys do for kicks around here…  Is there some sort of weird mystical orb-thingie that dead people look into?  You don't spy on me when I'm in the shower, do you?!"

He raised an eyebrow.  "Stop trying to change the subject."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

He slapped her.

"HEYY!!"

Miguel sighed.

"You DO watch, don't you?!  Good God, what the hell happened to privacy? "

He slapped her again.

"FIRST off", Miguel replied, his face flushed, "I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to evade the matter at hand.  Secondly," he paused to take a breath, "no offense or anything, but you aren't much to look at, kiddo," adding hastily, " not that I've ever peeped or anything like that…"

Riane's mouth opened to protest in outrage, but was quickly silenced by the dead boy clouting her… again.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT ALREADY?!"

To her surprise, Miguel humbly replied, "Sorry about that.  I think Lord Dilandau kind of rubbed off on me."

Riane touched her aching cheeks gingerly.  "I'm rather inclined to agree," she muttered, a small smirk creeping across her face.

"Seriously, though.  You're only hurting yourself with this preposterous work routine.  Not enough sleep, not enough nourishment…  I am telling you now that if you keep this up, you will not live to see your 16th birthday, and certainly not your idea of 'revenge' carried out."

Riane's impish face sobered rapidly at his words.  "Then what do you suggest I do?" she asked, absently tugging at blades of grass.

"Either find a less self-destructive habit, or find a way to stop hating him."

"…"

A/N:  Okay, this chapter was perhaps not the most skillfully written, but oh well.  I had to do SOMETHING to set things I want to get going in motion!  I know this stuff isn't very interesting, but it'll get better after another 2 or 3 chapters…  (I think)  And also, I'm kinda taking a stab on that part about dying in a year when you're sleep-deprived, but not being any sort of authority on health, I can't really help that.  If you are more well-informed than I am about that kind of stuff (which you probably are), please let me know.


End file.
